From Hell To Heaven
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: Paire. Kind of AU. Claire tracks down her bio parents and is saved by Peter Petreli. She meets her father, and then meets her uncle. How could Claire be Peter's neice when she's in love with him?Sumarry sucks, but the story's pretty good. 2 me. Diff POVs
1. Chapter 1

**_I've been completly obsessed with Milo lately. The other day I spent about 2 hours looking on the net to see if he and Hayden are dating, but I still don't know.  
Anyways, Heroes has started back now and in the week before it did, I decided to go back and read through the transcripts from season 1. Reading the Peter/ Claire scenes I started seeing again how much of a great couple they could have been, if only... So this is what came out of it. Enjoy.  
This is my first Heroes fic, please be kind. _**

**_Paire. Kind of AU, but in a way, not. Claire tracks down her bio parents and is saved by Peter Petreli. She meets her father, and then meets her uncle. How could Claire be Peter's neice when she's in love with him?  
Sumarry sucks, but the story's pretty good. It's a little jumbled though. Peter and Simone were only ever friends. Jumps from diferent POV's._**

**PETER**

We first met the night of Homecoming. I was trying to find "Odessa's Local Hero". She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into me.  
"Ooh, sorry!" I turned as she droped her bag.  
"Sorry." I helped her pick up her things. "That was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Claire started walking away, but I called out to her.  
"Hey, do you ... do you know this girl, Jackie Wilcox?" I indicated the trophy case.  
"Uh, yeah, half-time show starts in about five minutes. She'll be out on the field. She's a cheerleader." I smiled at her. "Are you a reporter or something?"  
"Alumni. I'm just curious." Claire started to leave again, then turned back.  
"You know, between you and me, she's not that special. Just your average teenage girl."  
"She rushed into a fire and saved a man's life, sounds kinda special to me."  
"Yeah, you're right. I'm jealous. She's our town hero. Me? I don't win too many popularity contests."  
"Hey, it gets better!" I called out as she walked down the hall.  
"What?"  
"Life after high school. It gets a lot better." She smiled and left.

I walked out of the physical education centre and looked around. I checked the photo I was carrying to confirm I was in the right place and put it away.  
I had eleven minutes.  
I heard screaming in the locker room, as I stood out in the hallway, looking at the trophy case, I tried to follow the screams. Then Claire ran into me again.  
She had blood in her hair and on her uniform.  
"Are you okay?" she looked behind me and I turned to see a man - Sylar - step into the hallway.  
Together we ran for the exit.  
"Run! Go! Keep going! Run!" I yelled as we reached the end of the hallway. Claire ran out of the building while I turned to face Sylar.  
The lockers between them flew off their hinges hurtling towards me.  
Some of the doors hit me, but not hard. I took a chance and ran out of the building as I heard the doors hit the floor.

**CLAIRE**

As the clock hit 8:11, I burst through the doors to the amphitheatre, screaming. I could see a long shadow following me. As I ran up the steps, I tripped. Peter caught up with me, grabbed my arm and helped me up.  
"Hey, hey, hey! Run!" we ran to the edge of the amphitheatre. "Run!" I screamed as we turned and watched Sylar exit the building.  
"Who is it?" I asked, trying to see his face.  
"Go, to the stadium, okay? Find people, find lights. He doesn't want to be seen." Peter looked back at Sylar who just stood, watching us.  
"What about you?"  
"Don't worry about me. Just go!" I didn't move. I didn't want to leave him there. "GO!" I backed away and ran.

At 8:12, I ran out and saw Peter lying on the ground in a pool of blood.  
"Oh no..." as I ran to him, he coughed. I could hear his bones crunch as he healed right in front of me. He was panting as he grunted and unfolded his stiff limbs. "You..." I stared at him, I kneeled down watching with surprise as Peter's face healed, skin mending, blood clearing. "How did you - do?"  
Peter looked as surprised as me. He looked around for Sylar, but no one was anywhere near us. "Where is he?"  
"I don't know. He ran away before I got here." Peter looked around again.  
"Police. Go get some help, okay?"  
"Okay. I'll be back." I stood up and started to leave, but turned back around. "Hey. What's your name?"  
"Peter."  
"I'm Claire."  
"Are you the one? By saving you, did I save the world?"  
"I don't know. I'm just a cheerleader." I ran away to get help.

I tried to convince my dad to go back for Peter, but he wouldn't let me. "But we can't leave him. We can't leave him. He almost died, but then he... he..." desperatly I tried to pull him back to Peter. He held me in his arms, and told me I was lucky to be alive.  
"It's not luck, Dad. I have something I have to tell you."  
That night I told him about what I could do. He didn't seem too surprised.

**PETER**

When they told me the cheerleader was dead, my heart sank. And not just because my mision had failed. I'd felt a conection with Claire that I hadn't felt with anyone else. I had met other's who had abilities, but it wasn't the same with them.  
Claire was special.  
After all the confusion I discovered they were talking about a friend of hers, Jackie Wilcox, the train girl. And then Claire came to see me.  
I sat in my cell, waiting for something. Anything. The cops to interview me again, anything. The guard unlocked the door and I looked up. I stood up when I saw Claire. She smiled at me - a beautiful smile. I was so happy to see that she was alive. Her father entered the room behind her.  
We talked for a bit, and then Claire asked if we could have a few minutes. "How long have you known?" Claire asked, taking a step towards me when they were alone.  
"Known what?"  
"That you're like me. You would have died if you couldn't -"  
"Wait-wait-wait. Do you ... Do you heal? Is that it?" I asked, realising. Claire nodded.  
"All this time, I thought it was just me. Now there's you. Is that why you came for me?" she sat next to me. I stiffened a little when she was so close. "Is that why you ... asked me if I was the one?"  
"No, I just -- I knew I had to save you."  
"Why?"  
"To save the world." Claire shook her head, not understanding.  
"What do I have to do with the world?"  
"I don't know... Yet. I do know that I don't think I would be here if it wasn't for you. I think I'd die."  
"I've died before. It's no big deal." she chuckled. She had to leave pretty soon after that, but just before she walked out the door, Claire turned back and smiled at me. "You're totally my hero."  
I chuckled and smiled back. Claire left the cell.

**CLAIRE**

I hadn't seen Peter again since that day at the police station. I had tried, but they told me his brother had taken him home. It wasn't fair. I have so many questions, I just wanted to see him again, but he was gone.  
It took me a couple of weeks, but I finally decided that I needed to forget about it. Not him, exactly, he'd saved my life; but I needed to move on. Live my life.  
Now I was concentrating on finding my biological parents.  
I had known for a long time that I was adopted. Zach had helped me track down my mother to Kermit in a trailer park.  
"I'm staring. I'm sorry." Meredith sighed, "I mean, you have to understand. I never thought this would happen. You sitting inches away from me. You're so beautiful."  
"Thank you."  
"You a good student?"  
"Um, I'm okay. Lousy at math."  
"No help from me there. Well, I'll bet you're all kinds of popular."  
"I was homecoming queen. Kind of."  
"Damn, I missed so much. If I'd known you were out there, but ... you must think something awful. I mean, I was so sure that nothing could have survived that fire. It was a miracle that I did, and ... God, when I saw that roof, I ... Don't question the miracle, right?" she poured I a drink. "Here. It's horchata. I learned a secret recipe in Mexico. It's sweet."  
"You lived in Mexico?"  
"Mm-hmm. Oh, I moved around a lot. After I lost you, I sort of started running. I never really stopped. And I only came back to Kermit a couple months ago. I spent some time in Cuernavaca ... and La Paz... You've never been. Well ..." my phone rang.  
"Sorry. One second. It's my mom." as soon as those words left my mouth I regretted them. Was it ok to say that to her? We talked quickly and then I turned back to Meredith.  
"She doesn't know you're here?"  
"She doesn't really understand what's going on with me right now. Neither of my parents do."  
"Well, I'll pretend I understand why you're sneaking around. All girls deserve their secrets, right."  
"Seems like I have a lot of them these days. I have to show you something. You may understand it, you may not, but ... I need you to see."  
"See what?"  
"I think I know how I survived that fire."  
I picked up a large kitchen knife and started to cut my arm. "Claire, don't-"  
"It's okay." I cut my arm. Then, we watched as it healed completely. "Please say something." I looked at Meredith, worried about her reaction. Meredith looked at me, then she smiled.  
"Some family." she held out her fist, then opened her hand. Fire appeared in the middle of her palm.

A couple of hours later, we came out of thw trailer. "You could stay a little longer. Have some dinner. I can't cook worth crap, but-"  
"Well, I was supposed to be home a while ago. I got about six messages from my dad telling me to come home right away, so ... he sounded pretty pissed."  
"Hey. This isn't good-bye. You know that?"  
I started to leave, but turned back. "I was hoping you could tell me about my father."  
"Now, that's ... complicated. Why don't you let me work on that for next time?"  
"Some family." Zach tooted the car horn and pointed to his watch. Meredith gave me her necklace from Mexico and we drove away.

The next time we met Meredith came to me. It was easier that way, I told my parents I was going to the library and snuck out to a cafe.  
Meredith had talked about her relationship with the man who impregnated her, but she never mentioned his name.  
"Who is my father?" I asked, Meredith looked away, she wasn't answering many of the questions that her daughter had asked today.  
"Well, you see he, um..."  
"Does he live here in Texas or..?"  
"No. He's ah, your daddy's an important man. He live's in New York City."  
"Did he know about me?"  
"He did. But after the fire-"  
"He thinks we're dead." I frowned, this was going to be difficult.  
"Well it was better for him to think that. About me anyway. But I'm sure if he knew about you..."  
"What's his name?"  
"Honey, I need to get going. Could we do this another time?"  
"I just want to know-"  
"I, I have to go. I'm going to be late." Meredith stood up.  
"Well, can I see you again?"  
"I'll call you, ok?" I looked at my mother and shrugged my shoulder's. What choice did I have?  
"Sure."  
"It was really good to see you sweetheart." Meredith hugged me and she walked away.

I decided that since Meredith didn't contact me again, she didn't want to see me. So I concentrated on my father. With a lot of help from Zach, and a little sneaking around Meredith's trailer, I had a phone number. It was for a man named Nathan. I wasn't sure if he was my father, but it was the only number I could find in my mother's home, so I jotted it down and ran.  
A few days after that I had finally built up enough courage to pick up the phone and dial.  
"Nathan Petrelli." he answered quickly, I was so happy to be so close to some answers, I didn't notice his last name. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he waited for a moment. "Meredith?"  
"Uhm... My name is Claire Bennet." I finally choked out. "I think you're my father."  
"I..? How, how did you get this number?"  
"I took it from Meredith Gordon's trailer. I just want to meet you, you don't have to-"  
"I can't talk right now. I'll call you and we can talk about this." he hung up after a moment and I threw the phone across the room. I'd heard that one before.

**PETER**

"I had an interisting phone call the other day." Nathan told me as we sat in his campaign office, eating lunch.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, it was, uh... My daughter."  
"You have two sons." I replied, confused.  
"You remember Meredith Gordon?"  
"She died in the fire. So did the baby... Didn't they?"  
"Apparently not. You know how you think we can fly?" I nodded, biting into my sandwich. "Well, it turns out that Meredith and um, Claire I think she said her name was, survived. I don't know how, but they're both fine. She wants to meet me."  
"You're kidding. Are you going to?"  
"I don't know. I mean, I have to call her. I promised I would. But... Yeah. Yeah, I'll meet her."  
"What about Heidi and the boys?"  
"I won't tell them anything yet. Not until I know what's going on."  
"Ok."

**CLAIRE**

Sandra and Noah reluctantly agreed to let me go to New York. I begged and pleaded with them, and they finally gave in to letting me spend a week alone in the Big Apple. I was supposed to get a flight that would have me spend a night in Atlanta, and then fly out to New York the next morning. But the night before I left, I went online and changed my ticket. I was on a direct flight from Dallas to Manhatten. That would give me about an extra day. It just had to be enough.  
Arriving in New York city, I was stunned. Everything moved so fast, it seemed like no one had enough time for anything. After calling directory assistance and finding an address for - thankfully - the only Peter Petrelli in the city, I hailed a cab and told the driver where I needed to be.  
It was night by the time the plane landed, and when I arrived at Peter's building, it had started to rain. I knocked on his door, praying he was home.  
"Just a second!" He called out and I knew that I would be safe for the night. "Claire... Wha-- How did you get here?"  
"I flew." he blinked at me, a litle stunned. "In a plane. I've been trying to find my biological parents and it turns out my father lives in New York. So my parents finally decided I was old enough to come here on my own and talk to him. Can I come in? It's cold." I said all of this quickly. Peter kind of stumbled out of my way and I put her bags down inside the door.  
"How did you find me?"  
"Directory assistance. Did you know you're the only Peter Petrelli listed in the city?"  
"No, I ah, didn't know that. Shouldn't you be at your hotel? Calling your parents to tell them you arived safely?"  
"Actually, I should be in Atlanta. But I switched my ticket for a direct flight, so I would have time to find you as well."  
"Ok. That's... really nice and everything, but you shouldn't be here." I could tell he was struggling to say that. He didn't really want me to leave.  
"It's ok. I mean, my parents don't have to know where I am every second. And I'm going to find my father tommorrow. I just wanted to come and thank you again in person for saving me from that guy."  
"You're welcome. But, I should get you a cab so you can-"  
"I can't go to the hotel tonight."  
"Why not?"  
"I used all my money switching the flight, and my parents only gave me enough for seven nights. Plus my reservations for tommorrow, so they probably don't have a room for me yet." he sighed and shook his head. "You don't want to make me sleep out in the rain do you?" I asked, smiling at him sweetly. He glanced at me and in a split second I could tell I had won.  
"No. Of course not. You can take my bed for the night." he stepped away from the door and I followed him to his bedroom.  
"You're the greatest Peter! Thank you!"  
"Yeah." he stripped the sheets, threw them into a pile in the corner and went to get clean ones, while I looked around.  
His room was very clean. Double bed, against the back wall, with a bedside table to the left. A wardrobe next to the window on the right side of the bed, and a small mirror by the door. I walked over to the bed and picked up the book on the nights stand.  
"Oliver Twist..." I turned it over and read the blurb. "I'll have to remember that one"  
"Are you hungry?" He asked as he finnished making the bed.  
"No. Not really. Mostly tired."  
"Ok, well I'll show you where everything is and then you can get some sleep." I smiled at him and we walked out of the room, to tour his home.  
An hour later, I lay in Peter Petrelli's bed, cold. The window's were all shut in the apartment, I wore a sweatshirt and lay underneath a thick doona. But that didn't stop the cold.  
Frustrated, I climbed out of bed and walked quietly to the kitchen, for a glass of water. As I turned off the tap, I heard movement in the living room.  
"Claire?"  
"Sorry. I'm just getting some water. Did I wake you?"  
"No. You ok?" I walked back towards the couch and sat down as Peter sat up. I nodded.  
"Just cold.."  
"Do you want another blanket?"  
"I don't think that'll help." I replied, getting comfortable next to him. We sat in silence for awhle and then I turned my head to look at Peter. He was staring across the room at the black screem of the tv. "Are you ok?" I asked, with a giggle.  
"Nah. No, not really."  
"What's wrong?"  
"You. You're right there and..."  
"I know what you mean. I-"  
"You're also seventeen!"  
"So?"  
"And I'm twenty-eight. You should just... Go to bed. Please."  
"Only if you come with me." I stood up and reached for his hand. Peter pulled away, but I grabbed it again, and held on tight, tugging him towards his room.  
"Don't..." he shook his head, I just smiled and pulled him to the bedroom. "Claire, we can't-"  
"We can do what ever we want. We're invincible, remember?" I couldn't beleive I was doing this, but I wanted to.  
"You know what I mean."  
"I don't care. I want to do this. And I know you do too." I closed the door behind him and leaned up to kiss him, but Peter turned his head away. "Don't fight it Peter." I tried again, and this time he let me kiss him. He kissed me back!  
We climbed into bed together and slowly undressed each other. Peter tried to stop, but I wouldn't let him. I kept telling him that it was ok, it was right.  
He finally gave in and made love to me. That night I fell in love.

I woke up, securely wrapped in Peter's arms. I felt so safe right there with him.  
"I'm totally falling in love with you." I whispered. Peter's eyes opened and he stared at me. I was shocked too. We met twice a few weeks ago, I chased him across the country and now I was telling him I loved him? It didn't seem right, but as soon as I saw his eyes, I knew it was true. "I am." I added, to confirm that he did indeed hear me say that.  
"You don't even know me."  
"I feel like I've known you my whole life." Peter leaned in and kissed me. "You're amazing." I snuggled into his arms.  
"This'll be ok, won't it?" I asked, my eyes glued to his chest.  
"Yeah. Everything'll be fine, don't worry. We'll figure something out.."

**NATHAN**

I answered the door to reveal a young blonde standing outside my house. She was looking up and down the street, as if trying to make sure she was in the right place.  
"Claire?" I called out. She turned around, her eyes wide. "Claire, I'm Nathan, you're, ah-"  
"Hi! she rushed up the front steps and held out her hand. Awkwardly we shook and I stepped aside to let her in.  
"Did you find the place ok?" I asked as we sat in the living room.  
"Um, yeah. It was pretty easy. Is your... family here?"  
"No. My wife took the boys out for the day with my mother. Your grandmother." Claire stood up and looked at the photo's on the mantel.  
"She's pretty." I glanced at the photo she was looking at; mine and Heidi's wedding day. "I have brother's?"  
"Simon and Monty. They're eight and nine."  
"Did you ever try to find me?" Claire asked, turning towards me.  
"I thought you were dead. My family organised money for Meredith so that she would be comfortable, but then there was the fire-"  
"So you just put us out of your mind and moved on?"  
"No, Of course not. I tought about you all the time. I wished that I had been there, that I could have saved you, but I wasn't. I had to keep living my life."  
"Hey Nathan, I was thinking we could grab lunch or something." Peter let himself in the front door.

**CLAIRE**

Mr. Petrelli... Dad..? Nathan turned to the door as I returned my attention to the photo's. Only then did I see a picture of Peter. My Peter.  
"Hey, Pete, come in here a second." I turned around and watched Peter enter the room. I was stunned, I didn't know what to do. Our eyes locked and my hand flew up to my mouth. "Claire, this is my brother Peter. Pete, this is Claire. My daughter." I ran from the room, leaving my father stunned.  
"What the-"

**PETER**

"Shit!" I took off after Claire. I caught up with her as she tried to steady herself on the front steps. "Claire! Wait, hey hey, hang on a second!"  
"I can't... This isn't right. You, and me-- It's not supposed to be..."  
"Hey, just relax, ok. Take a deep breathe. Everything's going to be fine."  
"No it's not. Everything was fine this morning. But now it's all wrong! You're my uncle! I can't do this... I have to go." she walked away from me, down the street and hailed a cab.  
"Agh!" I kicked the steps as I held my head.

**CLAIRE**

I had to return to Peter's apartment to get my things, before I could go to the airport and buy a last minute ticket home. I had wanted to know my father, but I couldn't handle that now. Not with Peter there all the time. Shoving my clothes back into my bag I heard the door open and froze.  
"Claire?" The sound of his voice made me jump back into action. I had two choices; take my things out the front and face him like a mature adult, or throw myself and my belongings out the window. "Claire come on. I want to talk to you." he threw open his bedroom door and I stood in the middle of the room, feeling trapped. "Look, I know this seems bad, ok? But you and me, we have something special here."  
"We can't!"  
"I talked to Nathan. He's going to get a paternity test. He didn't really want to, but he will, for me."  
"I don't want that. I don't want to see a peice of paper that says, 'well, you screwed up big time! You picked the wrong guy again Claire, Congrats.' I just want to go home."  
"I get that you're scared ok, but-"  
"Did you tell him? Did you tell Nathan why you want him to get the test?"  
"No. But our mother would tell him to do it anyway, I know he was thinking about it."  
"It doesn't matter who thought of it first. It's not going to be an issue. I'm just going to go back to my life and forget any of this ever happened. From now on, as far as I'm concerned, my name is Claire Bennet, my parents are Noah and Sandra and my brother's name is Lyle. Merdith Gordon, Peter and Nathan Petrelli do not exist to me."  
"What about what you said to me this morning?"  
"You were right. I don't know you." I took a deep breathe. "And I have no intentions of getting to know you. Goodbye Peter." I picked up my things and walked out the door to the waiting cab. It was raining again.

I tried to return to my normal life, but it was hard. Despite what I had said, everytime I talked to my parents, I couldn't help but think of the two people who had brought me into the world.  
"I wish they hadn't." I muttered as I lay on my bed after school one day.  
"Wish who hadn't what?" Zach asked, coming into the room. I hadn't told him about what had happened yet. I hadn't had much to say to anyone.  
"I wish my parents didn't have me. It would have been so much better if I never existed."  
"Why do you keep saying things like that?" I knew I shouldn't have. Zach hated it when I put myself down like that. It really pissed him off.  
"Because it hurts too much to say anything else."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You remember that guy I told you about? The one who saved me the night of Homecoming?" Zach nodded. "Well I found him in New York when I went to meet my father. I thought that I was falling in love with him."  
"What's so bad about that?" he sat down and picked up one of my 'Bear's of the World'  
"I slept with him, and the next day I found out that he was my father's brother."  
"Holy crap!"  
"Yeah! Right? And then he was standing there, telling me everything was going to be ok, we have something special. But we can't have that now, it's just so wrong. I can't stop thinking about him." Zach frowned as he looked at me, and then he wrapped an arm around me as I cried on his shoulder.

**PETER**

I was having alot of trouble moving on. Everytime I looked at my brother I was reminded of Claire.  
"Peter what's going on with you?" Simone asked. as we sat on the roof of her father's building. We both liked to go there to remember Charles, or just think about our own lives. Today I just wanted to be alone, but I couldn't tell Simone that; she owned the building now.  
"I'm just thinking about... stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?" she asked, sitting beside me.  
"Family."  
"Has Nathan done something?"  
"Yes, and no. I found out about two weeks ago that the daughter he had with a woman in Texas, who we all thought was dead, is still alive."  
"Well, that's good isn't it?"  
"She's also the cheerleader that I saved at Union Wells high school."  
"That's amazing!"  
"Yeah, I guess it is. The not so amazing part is, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her." Simone gasped and covered her mouth. "I know. it's wrong. But ever since that night we met I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. Then she tracked me down and I just..." I shrugged my shoulder's and shook my head, unable to think of the words.  
"Does Nathan know?"  
"No. I couldn't tell him. I asked him to get a DNA test though, just to be sure. I need to know the truth. Then I can make myself stop. I mean, if I have the proof, I won't have any other choice. But Claire said that she didn't want to know, she doesn't want anyting to do with either of us now."  
"Either way, I think you need to know. Even if it's just to help you move on."  
"How am I supposed to do that? They can't do the test without a sample from Claire."  
"You found her with just a picture and the name of her school. You can find her again. We already know she lives in Odessa, and goes to Union Wells. It shouldn't be too hard to find her." I wasn't really convinced. "Come on, I'm trying to help you here. Tell me what else you know about her." Simone demanded, pulling a pad and pen out of her bag and writing down the things we knew.  
"She said her parents name's were Sandra and Noah Bennet. And her brother's name is Lyle."  
"Anything else?"  
_She has a heart shaped birthmark on her left hip._ I thought to myself. "She talks fast when she's nervous, doesn't always do what her parents are expecting her to do, and needs reasurance that things are going to work out."  
"So basically, she's just your average teenage girl?"  
"Well, there's also this thing she can do. She can heal any injury on her body."  
"Of course she can."  
"We really didn't talk about much. I mean, she showed up on my doorstep, told me what she was doing, I offered to let her stay the night and the next morning she went off to meet Nathan. That was it." I lied.  
"Ok, well first we'll find an address for a Noah and Sandra Bennett. If there's more than one, we'll narrow it down with the info on Claire and her brother."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Your my friend Peter, and I care about you."  
"Thank you Simone."

After two days of searching through the Bennet's listed in the phone book, we found two N & S Bennet's, living in Odessa Texas. Simone offered to call and ask them a few questions to figure out which one we needed. It turned out to be the second one.  
"Ok. So, now all we need to do is go back down there and ask her very sweetly, if she wouldn't mind going with us to the hospital and putting one of those swab things in her mouth."  
"You really think it's going to be that simple?"  
"I do. You just have to have faith. So let's go. I'll explain it to Nathan on the way." I hesitated for a moment, before pulling Simone in for a hug.  
"Thank you. You're the best!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Come on, we've got a plane to catch."

**CLAIRE**

I answered the door and put on my fake smile for a woman I'd never seen before.  
"Hi, can I help you?"  
"You're Claire right?" I nodded. "Great. Um, ok. My name is Simone Deveaux, and I'm a friend of Peter's." she was ready when I tried to shut the door. "Please, just listen to me. Peter and Nathan are at the hospital right now-"  
"What happened to them? Are they alright?" _Damn it! Why did I have to ask like that?_  
"They're fine. But Peter convinced Nathan to get a DNA test. They're waiting for you so they can get it done and clear this whole mess up-"  
"'This mess'? You have no idea what you're talking about. This isn't just a mess, it's my life. I don't want to go. I don't want to know if Nathan's my father or not. It doesn't matter to me!"  
"But Peter does."  
"You-- you have no right to come here and talk to me like this."  
"Please Claire. If you don't want to know the results that's fine. But Peter needs this. All you have to do is come down there for ten minutes, and then I'll drive you home again. It'll be over in no time."  
"Mom I'm going out!" I yelled into the house after a moment of hesitation. "Drive fast." I hissed at Simone.

**PETER**

"How could she have lied to me al this time?" Nathan asked, staring at the results before him. Claire was gone - she had demanded Simmone drive her home as soon as she had given her sample. She hadn't looked at either of us.  
"What's wrong?" Simmone asked.  
"Claire's not... She's-- she isn't my daughter."  
"What?" I jumped out of my seat and ripped the papers from Nathan's hand.  
"I can't beleive it. I asked Meredith if there was any chance... She swore to me."  
"Well, Nathan, questionong your girlfriends fidelity..." I didn't hear a word they were saying as I stared at the words NOT THE FATHER _It will actually be ok now. I have to see Claire. Now._  
"Nathan, I, ah... I'm just going to take a drive..." I stood up.  
"Well I'm going to Kermit. I'll see you both back in New York." Nathan turned and walked out of the hospital.  
I looked from my brother's retreating back to Simmone. She smiled.  
"Go. I don't know how much good it'll do you, but you should at least try." I nodded and raced down the hall, desperate to see Claire.

"Can I help you?" A woman - Claire's mother, I assumed - answered the door, carrying a small fluffy dog.  
"I was hoping to speak with Claire."  
"I'm sorry, she's not here right now."  
"Could you tell me when she'll be home?"  
"No I could not. Could I mister Muggles?" I stared at the woman, I needed to find something in her face, or her thoughts that could help me.  
_... hiding up in her room, I don't know why she wouldn't want to see this boy. Maybe I should ask her.  
_"Please mrs. Bennet. It's really important that I speak to her. Could you maybe... call and ask her when she'll be back?"  
She studied me for a moment. "You wait right here and we'll go call her. See when we should be expecting her home."  
"Thankyou. Tell her, Peter Petrelli's waiting and I'll wait for as long as it takes. I just need her to listen."  
"Peter Petrelli?" I nodded. "Alright." I waited as she shut the door and went to speak with Claire.  
A few minutes passed and just as I was hoping, thw door flew open to reveal Claire. Glaring at me.  
"What do you want?"  
"The results came back."  
"Great. Have a nice life." she moved to shut the door, but I put his foot in the way.  
"He's not your father. It isn't Nathan. Here, take a look." I handed over the paper I'd been clutching in my hand since I left the hospital. Claire looked it over, handed it back and looked up at me.  
"What now? Am I just supposed to jump back into your arms so we can fly off into the sunset?"  
"No. I-- I just thought you should know, so you can start looking again."  
"That is not why you came here and you know it." I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't read her, it was as if she had massive barriers up... or she had no thoughts.  
"I needed to see you."  
"You saw me. Now I want you to go." Claire slammed the door in my face and I reluctantly walked away.

**NATHAN**

"N-nathan! You look good. How... how are you?" Meredith asked, timmidly as she opened her door for her ex.  
"You don't want me to answer that Meredith."  
"Wha- What's the matter? Has something happened?"  
"Something happened sixteen years ago, when you lead me to beleive that I was the father of your baby. My family gave you money, took care of you... All for nothing."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"She's not mine. I was all set to give you more money, give Claire money. But Peter convinced me I should make sure first. He's the last person I would have expected to suggest that, but I went along with it. Claire is not my daughter!"  
"Well, of course she is-"  
"We just got tested! So tell me, who was it, hmm? I'm passed caring that you were with someone else. I just want to help the child you've been confusing. Tell me the name or names, of the possible father's." Meredith was quiet for a moment as she looked at my angry face. There was a time when I would have rescued her from the life she was destined for. But that was long gone now. She had no rights to ask me for anything ever again.  
"Mendez. His name was Isac Mendez. He's-"  
"The painter who lead Peter to Claire." I replied, more to myself.  
"You know him?"  
"We've met. He's dating a friend of the family."  
"He couldn't have helped us at all. Back then he was on drugs, he couldn't keep a job. I had to do something."  
"Simmone's trying to get him clean now. He's doing a little better."  
"I'm sorry Nathan, You have to beleive me. I-"  
"It doesn't matter anymore. This is the last time we're ever going to see each other. Goodbye." I walked away, certain that Meredith was watching me go.

I drove around town for about two hours, and then pulled over to call Simmone.  
"I need you to do something for me, but you can't ask any questions. Not just yet."  
"What are you talking about Nathan?"  
"I need you to give me Isaac's phone number and address."  
"What for?"  
"Simmone, please? I'll explain it when we're back home."  
"Alright, have you got a pen?"  
"Yeah, go." I jotted down the information. She also gave me an address for the Bennet's, followed ny a few 'what's going on?'s. I thanked her, hung up and drove to find Claire, hoping I could help her.

"Two Petrelli's in one day? This is quite interesting isn't it Mr. Muggles?" the woman that answered the door studied me, she seemed reluctant to let me speak with her daughter. "I don't think Claire's really in the mood to talk. There was a Peter Petrelli here earlier, upset her quite a bit."  
"It's very important that I speak with her mrs. Bennet."  
"Yeah, he said that too."  
"Ok. If you won't let me talk to her, then, please just give her this. She really needs to get this information." I replied, scribbling a note beneath the things Simmome had told me.  
"She needs the address and phone number of a man in New York?" she asked. "I hope this isn't like the last time she went there."  
"I have it on good authority that this will be better."  
"Alright then. I'll give her the message mr. Petrelli."  
"Thank you."

**CLAIRE**

215 REED ST.

#7, NEW YORK, NEW YORK 10010.  
555-379-682

_Claire, please give this man a chance. I've met him, he's a nice guy. I encourage you to contact him. You need this.  
Nathan._

I stared at the peice of paper my mom had given me for an hour. Then there was a knock at the door. Without a word I looked over and watched Zach walk in.  
"So you're mom says two men came to visit you today."  
"Now it's three."  
"Where is he?" Zach turned around. "Oh- Did you mean me? Thanks Claire." I smiled a little bit. "What'd they want?" he asked sitting on my desk.  
"Peter came to tell me Nathan wasn't my father. And Nathan came to give me this." I held up the peice of paper. Zach read through it all.  
"Isaac Mendez? I know him. He draws these comics, 9th Wonders."  
"Comic books? Great I have geek in me."  
"He draws them, that's cool. Are you going to call him?"  
"Do you really think I want to go through that again? 'Hi, I'm Claire. I think you might be my father. No? Sorry, you can get back to your perfect life now.'"  
"It won't be like that."  
"How do you know? Can you see the future?"  
"No. But I just beleive you deserve to have something go right pretty soon."  
"Yeah, well I don't thik it'll be this." I scrunched up the paper and threw it in the garbage can. "I've made it this far without biological parents. How hard will it be to go the rest of my life?"  
"When the rest of your life could mean until the end of the world, it could be pretty difficult." Zach replied, picking up the paper and smoothing it out. "Think about it Claire. You really should call him."

**ISAAC**

"Hello?" Peter and Simmone were with me when my phone rang for the tenth time with no one on the other end. "Stop calling me, this is getting rediculous." I hung up and turned back to my friends.  
"So you said you had another painting to show us." Peter repeated, trying to get my attention.  
"Yeah. Another one in the Claire Bennet series."  
"Claire?"  
"It's you too actually. I thought you'd want to see it." I told Peter, turning a canvas around. Peter stared, disbeleiving at the painting.  
He and Claire hovered a few feet off the roof of the Deveaux building, their arms around each other, kissing, as the sun set over the city.  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Peter demanded, glaring at me.  
"No. You know what I do. I see the future and I paint it. I don't make up little fantisies to torture you." He really pisses me off sometimes.  
"Ok, ok. Just relax ok? Both of you calm down. This is a good thing Peter. You see that right?" Simone asked, Peter nodded slightly.  
"Why is this girl so important to you?" I'd never thought to ask, but he was always so set on saving the cheerleader, and now every painting of her seemed to get a reaction from him. He was getting closer and closer to the edge.  
"I... can't really explain that. She just is." I was about to reply when the phone rang again.  
"Who wants to bet this'll be hang up number eleven?" I asked, picking up the receiver. "Hello?" There was silence on the other end for a moment, and then a voice asked:  
"Is this Isaac Mendez?"  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
"... Claire. Claire Bennet."  
"Oh, right. Are you looking for Peter?" I turned around, but something in her voice stopped me. She sounded very panicked... Nervous.  
"No! I'm calling for you."  
"Ok... What can I do for you Claire?"  
"Did you know a woman named Meredith Gordan about sixteen years ago?" she asked.  
"I did. What is this about?" I asked suspiciously. No one in my life knew about Meredith. I hadn't heard her name in so many years.  
"Meredith... is my mother. And she told someone recently that you were my father." I slammed the phone down.  
"Who was that?" Simmone looked at me curiously.  
"Claire. This Claire," I pointed at my painting. "telling me... I'm her father."  
"You?" Peter sounded as shocked as I felt, and Simmone looked. But there was also a hint of happiness in his voice.  
"Meredith never even told me she was pregnant. She just-- just let me leave town without saying a word." I looked down at the phone, panicked. "Oh, crap! I shouldn't have done that. I should talk to her."  
"Here." Peter handed over a peice of paper with a number on it. Without taking it, I turned around and picked up another canvas.  
"That's what they mean." I held a painting of my phone, and another of Claire on my doorstep. "She's going to find me."  
"Not if you just leave it like that. Trust me, you need to call her back and talk to her. She'll only come to you when she thinks she can trust you." Peter explained, pressing the paper into my hand. "She won't just come out here on her own again. Not after what happened with Nathan."  
"We'll leave you alone to talk." Simmone walked out of the apartment, followed by Peter. I dialled the number I had been given.  
"Hello?" A teary voice answered.  
"Claire."  
"Look, I get it ok? You don't want a kid. That's fine. I just want to know where I come from. Don't I deserve at least that?"  
"I... want you to come out to New York." I replied, after less than a second of thought.  
"You what?"  
"I want you to come here. I want to meet you."  
"I already tried that. I went to New York, and my life was turned upside down. I don't want to go through it again."  
"Please... Just think about it. Meredith lied to you. She never even told me that you existed. We should meet, get to know each other."  
"Ok."

**CLAIRE**

I looked into the familiar eyes of Isaac Mendez. We had never met, but I had seen his eyes everyday of my life. They were identical to my eyes.  
Any doubts I'd had about this man while I was flying back to New York disappeared the moment he opened the door.  
The second our eyes met, I knew. I was pretty sure he did too.  
"You're the spitting image of Meredith at eighteen." Isaac finally said as we sat down in his loft for a drink. "I can't beleive I never noticed."  
"Noticed what?" I was confused. _Had he known about me?_  
Isaac began pulling out canvas' and placing them in front of me. I studied a series of paintings of myself. I gasped.  
"Your the one who helped Peter find me. This is amazing. How did you know what I'd be wearing?" I asked, indicating the one of me in the doorway.  
"I paint the future. That was how Peter knew who to look for. He said a man named Hiro Nakamura came to him from the future and said he had to 'save the cheerleader to save the world.' With my paintings he figured out where you were... This is incredible!" I didn't say anything. "What's wrong?"  
"I... um, nothing. My friend Zach is a really big fan of your comics. Could I maybe, get an autograph?" I asked, trying to stop myself from thinking about Peter.  
"Oh, sure. No one's ever asked me that before. I guess there's a first time for everthing right?" he grabbed his sketchbook, pulled out a picture of me and signed it.  
I smiled and put it in my bag. "Thanks."  
"So, I ah, I wanted to ask you something." Isaac sat down again, looking at another canvas and I looked at him. "I don't want to sound all... Father-like, since we just met, but, how long has this thing been going on between you and Peter?"  
I could feel the colour drain from my face as I stared at him. "What are you talking about?" he turned his last painting for me to see. "How did you...? What is this?"  
"My girlfriend inherited that building from her father. Peter took care of him when he was dying, he spends a lot of time there."  
"We, um, we don't know each other that well. We've only met a few times."  
"He cares about you."  
"You think so?" I didn't want to be excited by the idea, but I couldn't help myself.  
"Definatly. The last time he was here, and I showed him this painting, he made it seem as if I did this just to piss him off. He looked releived when I told him and Simmone that you said I was your father. He said that I had to contact you, because you wouldn't do it again."  
"Maybe I was wrong." I smilled slightly.  
"About what?"  
"He seems to know me pretty well."

**PETER**

I hadn't been able to sleep in my bed since Claire left. The first night I was here alone, I just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. The next night I decided to just avoid the room all together and sleep on the couch. It was a difficult night, but I eventually got a few hours.  
Now I was pacing the living room, a coffee in hand, trying o stop the images of the blonde leading me to my bedroom.  
There was nothing wrong with it now. Not really. Claire was a little young maybe, but she wouldn't be seventeen forever. There were nine years between us, but that wasn't that big of a deal. Not after high school anyway.  
All I had to do now was convince her.  
Simmone had mentioned she would be visiting Isaac for a few days. Her father was with her this time, but I was pretty sure the man liked me.  
I needed sleep, but I didn't want it. If I went to sleep now, all the things I'd worked out to say would disapear from my mind. Taking a book, I sat on the couch and prepared for another long night.

**CLAIRE**

I couldn't sleep. Meeting my real bio dad had stirred up a lot of feelings. I was happy to finally know my parents, and finding out why Peter came looking for the cheerleader was great too.  
But as hard as I tried, I couldn't get him out of my mind.  
Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw his dark hair, falling over his face, his panicked gaze, searching for the man who was trying to kill us.  
I missed him; I never wanted to see him again; I wanted to be on that roof with him. I wanted more than anything just to feel his arms around me again.  
Isaac's painting was haunting me.  
I had spent about four hours with him on the first day, and my eyes had continuosly gone back to Peter and I kissing.  
He had asked - more than once - if I wanted it. But I refused.  
I was really hoping that he would have put it away next time I was there.

**PETER**

I sat on the roof of Charles' building. I had spent another two nights, reading on the couch. I listened to the cars pass by down on the street below. I still hadn't worked up the courage to go see Claire.  
Voices from inside startled me and I turned to see Claire and Isaac walk out.  
_What is he doing here?_ I heard Claire's mind ask. "Where are we?" she said out loud, looking at everything but me.  
"Charles Devaux's building. I thought you'd like the veiw."  
I stood watching them, wishing I could speak. "I should go." I finally said, walking towards the door.  
"No. I'm going. You two stay here and talk." Isaac turned and left, not allowing anytime for argument.  
_I can't beleive he did this._  
"Claire-"  
"What the hell are we supposed to be talking about?" she asked, looking away again. _God, I want to kiss him!_  
I turned her back to me, holding her at arms length.  
"What are you doing?" she demanded, trying to look like she didn't want me anywhere near her.  
"Don't move..."

**CLAIRE**

I was suddenly aware of the sun, slipping below the horizon, the tempreture dropping slightly. I noticed Peter's long-sleeved white t-shirt, that I was wearing my favourite jeans, and my hair hung loosly around my shoulders. "I want to remember this." Peter explained as he studied me.  
After what felt like a lifetime, he took a step forward and kissed me. I felt the ground fall away but I didn't realise what that actually meant until we pulled apart for air.  
"Don't worry, you're safe." Peter told me, holding on tight as I realised Isaac's painting had come true. We were not touching the ground.  
"I know."  
"I want to show you something. Do you trust me?" Peter asked as we stood near the edge of the roof.  
"Mmhm." I nodded and smiled at him. He turned me so I had my back to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
Suddenly we were flying through the night sky, I could see the cars and people all completly oblivous to the lovers flying high above them.  
Only one man looked up and smiled.  
As we swooped back down to the roof, Peter held on tightly and whispered in my ear. "I'm totally in love with you." I laughed and kissed him as we landed. I'd been in hell since the morning I met Nathan, but I was back in Heaven.

**_That's it, what'd you think?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Claire is 21, Peter is 32. They live together in New York. Claire's family moved out there for safety reasons. Isaac and Simmone are married. I killed certain people, but not necesarily the ones who died on the show. Please review. I'm feeling unloved. _Italics are thoughts_. _**Bold italics are flashbacks.**_

**CLAIRE**

I lie on my side, watching Peter as he sleeps. It's still early. We don't have to get up for another hour, but I'm wide awake.

"What are you doing?" he asked, wihout opening his eyes.

"Watching my beautiful boyfriend sleep through his birthday. Why? What are you doing?" I ask with a grin. He cracks open an eye and pretends to glare at me.

"Sleeping. I'm an old man, I need my rest." I sit up and swat his arm playfully.

"You are not old. Thirty-two is not old!"

"I'm older than you." he replied, lying on his back looking up at me.

"So? Pretty much everyone I know is older than me except Micah, Molly and Charlie." I reply, referring to our friends and my baby half- sister. "Come on, we should get up. We've got a big day." I told him, even though it was still early.

"I don't wanna."

"Now you're acting worse than me."

"I don't beleive that's possible miss Bennet."

"Oh, but it is. See, today's your birthday. It's supposed to be a good day, and yet, here you are, pretending you're not awake, and saying that you think you're old. But I have a way to change your mind." I climb on top of him. Peter opens his eyes and stares up at me.

**PETER**

I don't know how she does it, but everyday, Claire still manages to surprise me. The things she does, things she says. I used to think I knew everything about her, but most days she proves me wrong.

Right now as I'm still trying to wake up, she straddeling me, looking down into my eyes.

I love her so much it scares me sometimes. After all that we went through in the beginning to be together, I have to pinch myself ocaisoinally to make sure I didn't just create this fantasy to escape the fact that this magnificent creature is my neice.

She's not, of course. Her father's name is Isaac Mendez, and he could not love her more. My brother, who we all origanally thought was Claire's dad, doesn't have a lot to do with her these days. They exchange pleasantries, but never really talk much. I guess the idea of Meredith telling them lies is still a painful thing to remember. I am their only connection now. Well me and Simmone, Isaac's wife and Nathan's friend.

"I love you." I tell her as she leans down to kiss me.

"I love you too." she replys, a small smile playing on her lips. _What's going on with you? You sound weird._

"I just wanted you to know, that's all." she nods.

_Ok, then. If you say that's all it is._

**ISAAC**

There was a time in my life when I thought I would neve be able to handle day-to-day life without herroin. That I would never have a family or be worthy of anyone's love. That day has long since passed. I now have two beautiful daughters, an amazing wife and friends, who it seems, would care if something were to happen to me.

Life is good.

I haven't gotten high in three years, (there were a few slip-ups, until the day I found out Simmone was pregnant.) and I can still paint the future, although now it's all clean.

Claire and Charlie are happy. They both have people who love them and who they love, and I will make sure neither of them ever wants for anything ever again. My three girls are my life, I can't imagine what I would do without them.

"Daddy, Daddy! It's Peter's birfday!" Charlie calls out to me as she runs into the kitchen.

"Is it really Princess? Well what are we going to do?" I ask as I pick her up.

"Can we make him a cake Daddy?" she asks, grinning at me, with a few teeth yet to grow in.

"I think we can do that. We could give it to him at the party tonight."

"Peter's having a party?" Charlie asks, her eyes wide.

"Remember? We told you it was a secret. Everyone's coming here."

"I know Daddy. I'm pretending!"

"Ok. Why don't you go and ask Mommy if she wants to help and I'll start getting things out ok?" I ask, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok." I put her on the floor and she bolts out of the room. "MOMMY"

Normally a parent would tell their child to slow down, but with Charlie, there was no need. And no point. She could run faster than a car if she chose too, and go through anything obstructing her path.

She's a unique toddler.

**MATT**

At first, when I started to spend time with Claire and Peter, their relationship seemed a little odd. I mean, the first time I met this guy, was after a classmate of Claire's was killed. I remember accusing him of being a pervert.

Peter understood where I was coming from; I was just doing my job. There was a dead girl involved after all.

But over time, it became clear, that what they had was real. They really did love each other, which I thought was great. If they could make it, with the odds stacked up against them that way, then there had to be hope for the rest of us right?

Even though I'm now raising Molly with the help of... a very odd group of individuals, I still think about what could have been.

If I never started hearing thoughts, maybe I never would have found out about Janice's affair, and we'd still be in L.A. raising our kid.

Although, as it turns out, Michael wasn't mine. But I still like to keep tabs on how he's doing. Noah Bennet made that possible before The Company discovered his betrayal and he was forced to move his family away from Texas to protect them.

Peter told us he didn't want to make a fuss over this birthday. But Claire, being a stuborn 21 year old in love, claimed she knew better and planned a surprise party.

We were all invited.

Amazingly we all lived in the same city, which some people might say was stupid and dangerous, but we liked it that way. I at least, felt safer, stronger that way.

Peter loves my "daughter" Molly, her friend Micah and Claire's sister Charlie (named for her grandfather.) And they love him. Molly helped me pick out Peter's gift, because (I think she's been spending too much time with Claire and Nikki) she decided I had no clue what to get and she knew best.

I may not have any biological children, but being one of Molly's dad's (and her hero) was fine with me.

Even if that's all I ever got.

**NIKI**

I'd spent years struggling to pay bills and feed my kid, until my father died.

We hadn't spoken in two years, so when I received a letter from his solicitors I was stunned to discover he'd left everything to me and Micah.

(I never told anyone, but I was pretty sure Jessica had something to do with it)

For the past year and a half we've been living comfortably in our own home in Brooklyn. Leaving my old life in Vegas was easy, and I couldn't have been happier to do it.

We're free from Linderman, debt and with a "tracking system" in the form of my son's best friend, we can pretty much prepare for anything.

At least that's what we thought.

**CLAIRE**

Peter said he didn't want a party. He'd said that last year too. Ever since his thirtieth, it was like he was avoiding it. Because of me.

I'm twenty-one years old, and my boyfriend is thirty two. I never thought he would be one of the people who was uncomfortable with our relationship, but maybe I was wrong.

My parents (adopted and bio) had some issues, my brother thought I was crazy, and the others had startd out looking at us funny. But everyone has accepted us now.

Even if they hadn't I wouldn't care. I had been without Peter long enough to know I never wanted to go through that again.

We hadn't been together long when the true identity of the exploding man was revealed. Peter and I where trying to stop Sylar, I thought we could do it alone, but Peter decided he needed Nathan's help.

I was so angry at him for going to Nathan that I ran away, and their mother caught up with me. She claimed she was going to keep me safe, but I wanted nothing to do with her. I ran off again and found my dad.

_**We arrived at Kirby Plaza to see Peter kneeling on the ground, his hands glowing. He was trying to stop it, but I could see he couldn't.**_

_**We both knew that I was the only one who could get close enough to stop him. I held the gun in my shaking hands, not wanting to do it.**_

_**He looked up at me, stood up. I pointed the gun.**_

_**"Do it." I couldn't. I was shaking. "Do it! You're the only one, Claire!"**_

_**"Tell me there's another way, please." I begged, crying**_

_**"Shoot me. There is no other way." I got a better grip on the gun, preparing myself to shoot the man I loved, when suddenly - SWOOSH! -- Nathan swooped down from the sky and landed in front of me.**_

_**"Yes, there is, Claire." he told me softly. Peter stepped back, Nathan pushed the gun down, pointing it at the ground. "The future isn't written in stone"**_

_**"I took his power, Nathan. I can't control it. I can't do anything."**_

_**"I'm not leaving you, Peter."**_

_**Nathan walked away from me, over to Peter. Peter backed away. His hands were bursting with light. "There's another way to end this, and you know it."**_

_**"I can't let you die." Peter replied.**_

_**"And I can't let everyone else." He looked at me. "You saved the cheerleader ... so we could save the world."**_

_**"I love you, Nathan."**_

_**"I love you too." Nathan glanced at the sky. I was so confused. "You ready?"**_

_**Peter walked over to me, kissed me and whispered "I love you." before walking back to his brother's side. "Yeah."**_

_**Nathan wrapped his arms aroud Peter and they shot up into the sky. Niki, DL, Molly and Micah walked out onto the plaza. My dad limped over to me. I couldn't take my eyes off the sky.**_

_**There was a bright flash of light and an explosion too far away to be heard, yet powerful enough to light up the entire sky. I sobbed.**_

_**Everyone was looking up at the sky.**_

_**"What happened to them?" Niki asked.**_

_**I continued to cry as my dad hugged me. My heart hurt so badly. I didn't think I could ever move on from this pain.**_

When I saw Nathan for the first time since he flew off into the sky with Peter, my heart was racing.

I had been staying at Peter's (against eveyone's advice) and Nathan just walked in late one night, as if it were his home.

I had never been happier to see him. He's back! I thought. Peter's home.

But no one came in behind Nathan.

He was alone.

"Nathan!" I ran to him and threw my arms around him, hoping that by the time he pushed me away Peter would be standing in the doorway, smiling at me.

No such luck.

Nathan stepped away from me, rubbing a hand over the stubble on his chin.

"Where is he? Where's Peter?" I asked, desperatly. I missed him so much.

"I don't know."

"Well, where were you? What happened?"

"I can't remember. I just... woke up and I was in my office."

"But what about-"

"I don't know! Claire, I don't know where I've been and I don't know where Peter is. I just don't know."

I turned and ran out of the apartment. I could hear Nathan calling my name as I raced down the stairs.

My family had an apartment a few blocks away. I ran as fast as I could and snuck in quietly.

Everyone was asleep, I tiptoed to my room and cried myself to sleep in a bed I used to love that now just felt empty.

That night and the three months that followed where the hardest I ever had to go through.

But then he came back to me.

**PETER**

_**I woke up in a shipping container in Cork, Ireland. The men who found me where not pleased to see me.**_

_**They beat me and took me to the pub one of them ran with his sister.**_

_**She was nice.**_

_**Once they had finnished interogating me on where the ipods were and how I had gotten there, she cleaned me up.**_

_**She took care of me, and as I regained my strenght and my memories returned Elle came looking for me. She gave me the answers I needed and she and Caitlen helped me get home.**_

_**Back to Claire.**_

_**On the way back to America,I made a list of the possible places I could find her. As it turned out, my first choice was the right one.**_

_**When Isaac opened the door he didn't say a word, just stared at me for a moment, smiled and lead the way inside. He knew I was coming.**_

_**I walked in and found her, sitting on the couch with a pregnant Simmone and another blonde.**_

_**Simmone was the first to look up when Isaac and I entered the room.**_

_**She screamed.**_

_**Claire and the blonde - Niki - looked at her, then at me. The glass of iced tea fell from Claire's hand and she catapolted into my arms.**_

_**Within minutes everyone was crying.**_

_**I couuldn't take my eyes off Claire; I sat beside her, drinking everything in.**_

_**I was home.**_

**NIKI**

"Hurry up you two!" I was anxious to get to Peter's party. As I finished putting in my earrings I entered the living room and found D.L. and Micah on the couch.

Ready to go and waiting for me.

"You gotta hurry up Nik. We've been ready for twenty minutes." D.L. told me, standing up and getting our coats.

"Yeah, come on, mom. I don't want to miss the surprise part." Micah took my hand and pulled me to the door. I just laughed as we headed outside to grab a cab. We are a family. I thought with a smile. Finally.

Everyone's going to be there tonight. Nathan's coming (which I'm not too pleased about, but he's Peter's brother, so what can you do?) Isaac, Simmone, Charlie, Hiro, Ando, Matt, Mohinder, Molly (Micah pretends that he doesn't really care, but I can tell he's thrilled.) Maya, Alejandro. Elle probably won't come.

It's just going to be a small gathering, but it'll be great. Everyone's still a little on edge because of Sylar. He's been gone so long I think we really deserve a night off.

We arived at Isaac and Simmone's a few minutes later. The loft was decorated with ballons and streamers, and all our friends were there.

"What time's he gettin' here?" D.L. asked Hiro as I got a drink.

"Claire said they go for walk, and get back at seven."

"Cool."

_I love this. Friends, family, actually enjoying life. It's great._

**PETER**

"Where are we going?" I asked Claire as we walked along the street.

"I just thought it'd be nice to go for a walk. But, I guess," she glanced at her watch. "We could go back to Dad's for dinner if you want."

"Yeah. I think I'd like that."

"Ok. Well, Simmone's cooking, so... um. I'll call and tell them we're on our way back." I nodded and we turned a corner, heading back to the loft.

Claire's smile seemed to grow larger the closer we got to the loft.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing." I could have found out what was going on, just by using my powers, but I had vowed never to invade Claire's mind like that. Unless we were in a situation where she needed me to know something but couldn't say it out loud.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." she replied, simply. She unlocked the door and we took the lift up to her father's home.

"I thought you said Simmone was cooking." The lights were off.

"She said she was. Maybe they changed their minds." We let ourselves into the dark studio and Claire turned on a light near the door.

"SURPRISE!" All our friends jumped out from behind furniture, waving their arms and smiling.

"What--? When did you organise this?" I asked, Claire. She smiled.

"I've been planning it for weeks. I know you said you didn't want to..."

"This is great." I said kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you."

Suddenly everyone was surrounding me, wishing me a happy birthday, giving me hugs. Molly and Charlie jumped into my arms and had me carry them around the room as I greeted people until Matt took them.

"I can't beleive you guys did all this." Niki hugged me.

"It was all Claire. We just had to show up."

"She really wanted you to have a special night man." D.L. shook my hand.

"Yeah. I can see that. Well, thanks for coming anyway."

**MATT**

"So? Is he really happy or just pretending?" Claire asked as I stood near her. The girls had run off to find Micah.

"He's loving it." I told her. We had all toned down the use of our powers over the years, but I still used mine from time to time. I could distinguish voices now too. "He's happy Claire. Don't worry." I promised. She smiled gratefully and hugged me.

"Thank you."

**NATHAN**

This is the last place I want to be. I love my brother, but these people are just... I don't feel like a party. I got myself a drink, smiled at Hiro - who still doesn't trust me. Matt's looking at me. _I'm not going to say anything Parkman. I'll just stay for an hour and go. I won't ruin the fun._ I told him. He nodded and walked away.

Everyone looks happy, which, don't get me wrong, it's nice to see. But I am not. I'm just not a happy person these days, and I'm not very good at pretending. I know they can see it, they just act like they don't.

I sit by myself in a corner, with my drink, watching.

The kids love Peter, which I knew they would. My kids had loved him too. They had loved me as well, but these kids are terrified of me it seems. They never come near me alone, always accompanied by an adult.

I don't think they've ever spoken to me without prompting It doesn't really bother me though. After Heidi, I refused to allow myself to get attached to anyone. It's better this way; me on the outside observing them.

I know I'm going to be alone until the day I die, I've accepted it. I-

"Nathan." Niki's standing in front of me, her hand outstretched. "Come on, you can't sit here all night."

"I'm fine."

"This is a party. Your brother's party. You have to at least look like your having fun!"

"Just go back to your husband." I took another drink and closed my eyes, but she was still there.

"You never come to lunch, you're always avoiding us. But you can't." She took my hand and pulled me from my seat. _I always forget about Jessica._ "We're the same Nathan. We need to stay together. We all need to work together."

"This isn't work."

"It is for you. You'e struggling to stop yourself flying out that window. I can tell. But you need to let go a little. Relax."

"Actually what I need is another drink." I pulled away before Jessica could get a firm grip.

That's when the very window I wanted to fly out of, shattered and a man in a long black coat stood on the window sill.

Sylar.

**SYLAR**

I never expected to have this much luck. So many of them in the same room. Could they be any stupider?

They're all staring as I stand in the window. We're watching each other, waiting for the other to make a move. No one wants to be the first.

Suddenly the one who exploded - _how is he still alive?_ - raises a hand and shoots lightning at me. I have just enough time to duck, the lightning hits the sill and I roll to the floor in front of these people who have many things I want.

Dr. Suresh and another man try to tackle me, but I manage to stop them with telekenesis.

I am the most powerful person in this room and I love it. There's a possibility mr. Eplosion has more power, but that won't be for long. Minutes from now, I'll be flying out that window with everything they have.

I've spent the last few years, building my strength, collecting new abilities, now-

Lightning shoots at me again and I fall.

_Now I feel like the stupid one._

There are so many of them, I haven't got much of a chance to get out of here. I need to go. NOW!

As I run to the window again, everything freezes.

"I cannot let you kill more poeple Sylar." The voice of Hiro Nakamura calls out to me. He makes his way around the room so he's standing in front of me. "I failed before. But not again." he disapears into thin air but nothing happens. I expected the room to move again, it stays still.

Then he's back. Holding that annoying sword.

Everything starts again, music plays, and they move towards me. It seems I'm the only one who's still frozen.

**HIRO**

I have the sword of Takezo Kensi. Sylar cannot move, he can't hurt anyone. I have one thing to do.

This is the only way I know how to kill him, thanks to Mr. Isaac. But there's a problem.

I have done this before and it didn't work.

"You can't do it can you?" Sylar taunts me. I want so badly to kill him. For Charlie, for Ted, for everyone he killed.

But he's right. I can't do it.

**PETER**

Hiro's scared. We can all see that. He's not sure Sylar will die this time.

Claire squeezes my hand encouragingly and I look over at DL.

He nods at me and we advance on the man who killed our kind for months before we were able to band together for protection.

Before either of us make a move, I make sure that Nikki and Simmone have taken the kids from the room. They're going to see alot of horrible things in their lives, if we can spare them a few then that's what we'll do, for as long as possible.

I take the sword from Hiro as DL phases his hand through Sylar's chest.

DL grins as Sylar looks down at his still beating heart in the black man's hand. He drops it on the ground and I plunge Takezo's sword through the centre.

Sylar screams.

It'll be over soon. I'm not sure what's going to happen to him, but Sylar will be dead and we will be free. That is one thing I know.

Claire... I would have expected her to look away. I mean, what young woman likes to watch a person die? But she stares defiantly.

_That's for Jackie, Zach and West._

I can hear what she's thinking without even trying. Of course she would want to see it. He's the reason she had to leave Texas and California. Sylar killed her friend on the cheerleading sqaud, her only real friend in Odessa. Just for fun. And the only person she allowed herself to open up to in California as well.

That was enough motivation for me to want him dead. His actions hurt Claire and I wanted to hurt him back.

He lay on the floor, I was pretty sure he was dead, but after last time we couldn't take any chances.

"Matt, gimmie a hand." We dragged him from the centre of the room and dropped his dead weight onto a chair. Isaac found us some rope and we tied him up - tight enough to cut off circulation, although that was no longer a problem - and dragged the chair to a closet.

"I guess that means the party's over than." Elle observed from the apartment door.

_ELLE_

I wasn't going to come. Party's really aren't my thing. I guess I'm a little like Nathan in that regard, I don't mix well with other's. But Claire had been really excited. She really wanted everyone to come, so at the last minute I changed my mind.

Looks like I missed all the fun too.

"No!" Claire looked around the room defiantly. "I'm not going to let him ruin this party. We've lived in fear for too long. But he's gone now. We have to get on with our lives!"

It's obvious to all of us that she's struggling to stay strong right now.

Everyone knows what he did to her friends, and about the day that he was in her house with her mother.

Peter's at her side, whispering in her ear. "Claire, we don't have to do this now-"

"Yes we do Peter. I want you to have a good birthday party!"

"I did. Look-- Come ouside." He takes her arm and leads her past me out the door.

**CLAIRE**

"What's going on?" Peter asks me, his hands on my shoulders.

"Nothing." I lied, not looking at him.

"He's gone now. You have nothing to worry about. I promise you that."

"He's gone, they're all gone." I couldn't stop the tears spilling from my eyes. Peter wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I know. You miss them and it isn't fair, but-"

"I just wanted you to have a nice birthday memory." I cut him off, not wanting to talk about my friends.

"All I wanted was to spend the day with you. I got my wish Claire. Seeing our friends tonight was a bonus, but you are all I wanted." He wiped away my tears. "I love you Claire." Everytime he said that I got butterflies in my stomach. "We should go home."

"No. I'm fine!"

"You're not. And neither am I. I'm sure everyone would understand." He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked back up to the apartment Nikki, Simmone, Elle and Maya were already taking down the decorations. The boys are all moving furniture back to where it belongs.

"Nathan," Peter calls his brother over and whispers something in his ear. Nathan goes to the closet and I busy myself with a stack of paper plates as he removes the body and flies out the window.

**NATHAN**

_Take the body and make sure he'll never come back _ were Peter's order's. You can't deny the birthday boy.

I flew out to the desert, not really sure where, but once the trees disapeared and civilization thinned out I landed.

Digging with my hands for awhile and then a nearby rock. Satisfied with the depth of the whole, I dumped the body and hurled down my diging rock. Sylar's head was crushed by the impact, I covered him over.

"He's not coming back." I shot up into the air and returned to my apartment. I called Peter. "It's done"

"Thanks Nathan." The line went dead and I lay down on the couch, compleatly exhausted.

**MOLLY**

All the bad men are gone now. Sylar and the Nightmare Man. Matt found the Nightmare Man, his father, and he stopped him from getting into my head. There was a time when I couldn't sleep through the night without seeing him. At that same time he had been killing people who once considred him a friend. But Matt stopped it all. My hero.

Slowly we all came together. People I had seen at Kirby Plaza the night of the explosion, and then some new people. We are a family, and I have a friend.

Micah.

He's the best friend I've ever had. We have heaps of fun together. He'll give me a name, and I'll find people for him, and whenever anything breaks he fixes it for me. He's a great friend.

**PETER**

Claire isn't sleeping. She's been tossing and turning for an hour. I wish there was something I could say that would make everything alrght, but there's not. She knows it and I know it. She just needs time. I tell myself that she will move on from this, one day soon she'll be happy again.

**CLAIRE**

I know Peter's awake. And I know he knows that I am too. I can't sleep. Now that Sylar's actually gone, I'm fnally letting myself feel everything that I blocked off when he killed my friends.

I climb out of bed, Peter doesn't say a word. I walk to the font door of our apartment and once I'm in the hallway, I let out a sob.

Making my way to the roof, I let the floodgates open, and release everything I felt after Zach and West were taken from me.

I cry for so long I have no idea what time it is when my eyes dry up.

But when that finally happens, I walk towards the edge of the roof, look down at the street twenty stories below, and I dive.

For the few moments that I'm sailing through the air, I feel nothing. Then I hit the ground with a THUD and I feel good. The pain washes over me, but it feels so good to be hurting in a place other than my heart.

Slowly I stand up and walk back inside, limping at first, but then my body begins to heal and I can stand upright again.

I climb back into bed, without cleaning the blood from my mended skin. Peter would know anyway, so why should I hide it?

All I want now is to feel good again. Peter can make me happy. I'll let him back in, and he'll remove all the darkness.

He's my hero, I know he can do it.

**Hmmm, I think I'm going to stop there. You asked for a second part, and I'm pretty sure that's going to be the end. I don't know how good that was, but at lest I didn't end it with their wedding or something (I usually need a happy ending). That was a little dark for me... What did you think?**


End file.
